


Streit ums Steuer

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Williams kann sein neues Auto abholen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streit ums Steuer

Detective Williams hatte seinen Freund/Boss/Arbeitskollegen Steve mitgenommen, als er sein neues Auto beim Händler abholen ging, um Steve dieses Mal gleich von Anfang an klarmachen, dass das sein Auto war, ergo er der Fahrer war und folglich Steves Platz auf dem Beifahrersitz war, woran er sich gleich gewöhnen sollte, wenn sie jetzt gemeinsam zum 5-0 Hauptquartier zurückfuhren.

Ein neuer, schwarzer Camaro wartete auf ihn, denn den alten silbernen, hatten Mitglieder der Terrororganisation NLM mit einer Granate in die Luft gejagt. Sehr zu Dannys Mißfallen.

Nachdem der Autohändler ihnen alle Vorzüge des neuen Wagens geschildert und die nicht-serienmäßigen Details erklärt hatte, drückte er Detective Williams die Fahrzeugpapiere in die Hand und sagte: „Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Wagen.“

„Danke sehr.“

Der Händler warf Danny den Wagenschlüssel zu. „Gute Fahrt!“

Der Schlüssel flog durch die Luft, Danny reckte sich, Steve reckte sich ebenfalls, seine Arme waren etliche Zentimeter länger als Dannys und er pflückte den Schlüssel aus der Luft.

Wie selbstverständlich marschierte Steve zur Fahrertür. „Klasse, Danno, dann will ich das jungfräuliche Schätzchen mal probefahren“, rief er begeistert.

Danny hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen das Dach des Autos geschlagen, wenn er nicht Angst gehabt hätte, einen Kratzer im Lack zu hinterlassen.

\--------ENDE---------

Antares, Januar 2016 


End file.
